


Come And Find Me

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: “Mark come on don’t you want to fuck me?”“It’s like a conflict of interest or something I am just not allowed to.”“Ugh Jesus why are you such a goody two shoes. Just break the rules who will know?” Donghyuck whined in exasperation.-In other words Mark is in denial about finding Donghyuck attractive. Donghyuck does his best to rile Mark up and make him jealous!Two part Christmas / New Year gift to alwaysspittingstraightfacts.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysspittingstraightfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysspittingstraightfacts/gifts).



> Okay this is honestly not that great but I hope you will like it! 
> 
> This is officially my Christmas gift to alwaysspittingstraightfacts! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Mark was passionate about helping people. He’d also had an amazing freshers week the year before. So he made the choice to become a welcome week helper as they were there to help and make sure freshers had the best time. 

However, he was currently regretting that part of himself as he struggle to get an increasingly drunk first year to his accommodation. Said first year had been flirting with him the whole bus ride back to the university from the club. Donghyuck as he’d discovered was a great - no - persistent flirt and hadn’t stopped charming Mark since introducing himself. 

The incredibly attractive man- wait what, no, stop that - the younger man clung onto him as they walked towards the block of flats. Donghyuck some how managed to shift his arm down to grope Mark’s (well sized) bum. Mark jumped up in the air nearly dropping Donghyuck as he attempted to stop the others ministrations. 

“Mark come on don’t you want to fuck me?” Hyuck spoke in a sickly sweet tone. Mark spluttered before quickly attempting to cool the situation. 

“D-Donghyuck I think you’ve had too much to drink you should head inside.” 

“I’m basically sober Markie come on don’t lie I’m a good fuck I promise.”

“I can’t” Mark screeched. Donghyuck shot him a judgmental look with his eyes as if to say ‘please do elaborate on that idiotic sentence that just came from you mouth.’ Mark honestly agreed with his thought version of Donghyuck, he was going about this completely the wrong way. 

“It’s like a conflict of interest or something I am just not allowed to.” Mark explained. 

“Ugh Jesus why are you such a goody two shoes. Just break the rules who will know?” Donghyuck whined in exasperation. 

“I will, it’ll be on my conscience...” 

“I’ve never met a man turn down the offer of a fling with me.” He rolled his eyes “Watch out Mark Lee I don’t like losing. I’ll get you one day.” He finished by blowing a kiss in an exaggerated fashion giving Mark another one of his smouldering gazes before turning to leave. 

Mark felt sweat trickle down his neck. He’d never once been flirted with like this he had no idea what to do and then he had to turn the other down it was against the rules. He reached his hands up to his face to feel the burning heat from the blood that rushed there.  
He was so screwed. 

-

Out of everyone in the world why did it have to be Donghyuck.

Mark was regretting being kind and signing up to mentor people studying English. He was certain they wouldn’t let him back out now. The crushing realisation that he had to spend the next term working with none other than Lee Donghyuck. 

Mark held on to the shred of hope that Donghyuck would be at least a little bashful at his overly sexual comments the previous week. However, the other seemed to be completely content in what he’d disclosed and even persisted to try and flirt with him again. 

“You’re saying that wrong Donghyuck.” 

“Well Mark that’s why you have to help me.” 

“You know I’m just supposed to make sure you are okay with essay structure not full on tutor you... I mean like did you even listen in the lectures?” 

“I didn’t go. But anyway I swear I’ll make it worth your while if you tutor me.” Donghyuck sent him a heated glance and squeezed his shoulder with his hand. Mark slapped his hand away shooting him an attempted glare in response. 

“No. Just go to the lecture next time. I’ll talk you through the material today though for the last lecture. Why did you even take English if you don’t like it.” Mark attempted to sound stern but he could tell Donghyuck didn’t take him seriously. 

The elder had no idea how he would get through this term having to tutor Donghyuck several times a week. Not only was the other awful and English but also he constantly flirted with Mark making him flustered and unable to keep his thought process clear. 

-

Fate really was against him. 

Mark was convinced he was doomed. 

Why oh why was Donghyuck’s flat mate Doyoung’s younger brother. Life was a disaster he now even had to spend his free time around the beautiful and distracting Donghyuck. Wait what who said he was beautiful? Certainly not Mark... 

Donghyuck’s flat mates were a rowdy bunch he could see exactly how Donghyuck fitted in as he observed the younger terrorising a petit but feisty boy. 

“Hyuck I swear I will skin you alive if you even get close to me with that shit I swear.” The boy threatened he had a certain hint to his voice that made Mark think he was Chinese. 

“But Injunie it’s just a cocktail why don’t you want it?” Donghyuck whined cutely. 

“Last time you made me a cocktail I ended up in a pile of our vomit covered in the remnants, now leave I’m making my own drink.” 

Mark watched them have their tiff in the kitchen. He was fascinated by everything about Donghyuck he just hadn’t admired it to himself yet. 

“Jesus why did we let freshers come again?” Johnny asked as he saw Donghyuck down his ‘cocktail’ of gin, rum, vodka, and coke. 

“I think Doyoung just wants to monitor his baby brother to be honest.” Jaehyun spoke from where he was perched on the corner of the sofa where Mark and Johnny sat. 

“I bet Taeyong won’t be happy about that.”

“Why? I heard he dotes on Doyoung’s brother more than Doyoung’s does.” Mark asked. 

“Yeah but they can’t fuck if Doie is babysitting.” Johnny pointed out frankly. 

“To be honest that’s a blessing I don’t think I could put up with hearing them tonight.” 

“Why have you had a hard day Markie?” Jaehyun teasingly asked. 

“Certainly a HARD day with how wound up and sexually frustrated he is at the moment!” Johnny joked. 

“I don’t even know why I talk to you guys! I’m going to get a drink and find Taeil bubble butt team must be reunited.” Mark laughed out as he left to do just that. 

-

After two more drinks and lots of babying from Yuta - who was snuggling him in between fighting Taeil for Sicheng - Mark decided he wanted to see how Donghyuck was doing. Purely out of concern for his health and not because he needed to see his face again. 

Too his shock as he entered the dimly lit living room he spotted Donghyuck right away. He was ensconced on a sofa with his friend from earlier looking cosy. Squished in around him were two other boys Mark assumed were from his flat.

Donghyuck’s gaze fell on him as he walked in. So as to avoid suspicion he rushed over to sit with Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Doyoung. As he clumsily sat down he tried to grasp what the others were discussing. 

“... literally I think he loves him more than me.” Doyoung complained looking across the room. Mark followed his gaze failing to grasp the topic until his eyes lay upon Taeyong hugging and petting the hair of a softer babyish version of Doyoung. 

“Jesus just go and hate fuck or whatever you guys do we can look after Jeno. I need a break from both of you being jealous of your brother getting attention.” Jaehyun joked. The alcohol was clearly in all of their systems as Doyoung only nodded and headed over to the pair. 

Mark decided to watch Donghyuck instead. To his surprise Donghyuck was leaning incredibly close to his friend intimately whispering before they bridged the gap and kissed. Mark quickly turned away from the display of affection trying to quell the feeling of confusion and maybe disappointment. 

“God freshers are so horny I swear Renjun and Donghyuck need to find a room.” Jungwoo spoke staring in the very direction Mark had been looking before. 

“Renjun?” Mark spoke uncertainly testing the name on his lips.

“Yeah he’s Donghyuck’s best friend from school they chose to be in the same accommodation when they realised they were at the same university.” Jungwoo answered. 

“Wait how do you know that?” Mark asked as he spared a quick glance at the hot make out session taking place on the other sofa. 

“I asked them. God Mark did you even speak to any of them! How rude.” His soft voice barely had any bite to the chastisement. 

“Talking of rude you know it’s weird to watch people make out.” Taeil’s angelic voice came from above where they were sat. Mark’s head shot up to see the elder standing above them. 

“I wasn’t staring per say it’s a possibility but that’s just...” 

“Yeah we get it Mark Jesus stop being so defensive!” Jungwoo interrupted. “I’m going to have a smoke wanna come?” Jungwoo spoke to Mark though he was sure the offer was open to the room. Doyoung and Jaehyun shook their heads but Mark decided to follow Jungwoo. He needed a distraction from Donghyuck and he definitely needed some fresh air. 

Mark wasn’t actually interested in getting high he just needed a break. So he sat himself on the sofa with Taeil. This was the area they would always smoke as the door could be open and so they didn’t set of any fire alarms. 

-

Mark had been sitting happily in the smoky room breathing in the soft smoke as he cuddled with Taeil who ran a hand through his hair. Jeno had somehow stumbled upon their side room as he walked in with a confused look. To be kind Mark patted the seat next him on the sofa. Jeno rushed to sit so as not to be awkward. Jaemin turned in his seat to face the other leaning in to be closer. 

“Hey baby wanna try?” Jaemin asked Jeno softly in his hazy state. Jeno looked at the blunt with innocent eyes. Jungwoo looked at the younger with adoring eyes. 

“Like this” he said as he showed Jeno how he breathed in the smoke and let it out in a soft exhale. Jeno looked from Jungwoo to Jaemin uncertainly. 

“Stop corrupting Doyoung’s baby. He’ll throw a fit if he finds out you even tried!” Taeil cut through the tension pulling the younger in the other direction to sit with Mark who happily cuddled the shy boy. 

Drunk Mark was content to just cling to Jeno and watch the smoke swirl. However, his serine moment of thought was broken as Donghyuck loudly exclaimed that he wanted to smoke and that he was offended no one had offered him anything. 

“Not a chance Hyuck you’re a menace at the best of times.” Mark slurred out from where he sat. Renjun snickered at Mark’s comment and dragged a grumpy looking Donghyuck out of the room. 

In theory Mark should have stayed where he was on the sofa however, his drunken mind wanted to know what Donghyuck was doing. So he followed the pair out of the room. 

-

Mark was woken by Doyoung’s shrill voice screeching in the other room. 

“I can’t believe you tried to get my little Jeno high and then made out with him.” 

“You are no better you let him get away with it.”  
The shouting continued. 

“Calm down Doie it’s not like he actually did any drugs or had sex!” 

“Don’t you get me started Jaehyun.” 

Mark rolled over to attempt to cover his ears suddenly realising he wasn’t sleeping in his bed. Instead of the warm duvet he was used to he only had a thin blanket and instead of his plush mattress he had the hard floor. He knew he was in his room but had no idea how he’d ended up on his floor. 

As he slowly managed to pick himself up and stretch his saw muscles he realised that the reason he was on the floor was because three other people occupied his bed. He stared at them all snuggled, completely gob smacked. 

Why was Donghyuck cuddling with Renjun and Yangyang in his bed? He honestly couldn’t remember how this had come to be. 

-

As it turned out while some of them had fallen asleep or retired for bed related activities the others had partaken in a heated game of spin the bottle. Said game had apparently lead to a very high Jaemin making out with Jeno in such a way that Doyoung had woken Mark while throwing a fit. 

Meanwhile Mark was still trying to piece together his night. His memory seemed to go rather blank after he cuddled with Jeno and Taeil. So to rectify this he asked the elder what he’d done afterwards. 

“Donghyuck was all like ‘You ruined my night so I’m going to steal you’re bed!’ And you basically just said ‘okay’ and lead him to your room like an obedient puppy.” Taeil said candidly as Mark tried to grasp any recollection of how he’d ended up in that mornings situation. 

“Wait what...” 

“Yeah you followed them and he confronted you and well that’s how it went!” Ten spoke backing up Taeil. 

“Why were you even there?” Mark asked Ten as he was certain the other had been gone long before that point. 

“You had this conversation in the living room and well... Johnny and I were occupied on the sofa not that you guys noticed.” 

“Ew Ten I know I asked for detailed but I don’t need to know. Gross.” Mark fake gagged. 

“Well actually you did ask why we were there.” Ten responded in a blasé way “so did anything happen with you two? I didn’t see either of you for the whole night.” 

“No oh my God Ten stop.” 

“Nothing fun at all to share with me? Taeil thought you seemed a little infatuated with him so I figured you used the opportunity.” Ten winked suggestively. Taeil gave him a smile before setting his gaze on Mark as if to try and read the younger’s mind. 

“No definitely not. He ... I have to tutor him in English and I helped him in welcome week so it’d be a conflict of interests. Also I definitely find him too annoying to be interested.” 

“Whatever you say honey!” Was Ten’s snarky response. 

———- 

Tutoring with Donghyuck was even more torturous post the raucous night. Despite the fact four days had past Donghyuck was no less insufferable. In the end Mark had given in and was now fully tutoring the other, above and beyond what he was meant to do. 

“Markie I haven’t seen you since Saturday morning how have you been doing!” 

“Fine thank you Donghyuck. Shall we start on today’s essay prep?”

“No Mark I want to talk more. I have so much to tell you.” 

“Sorry Hyuck but I don’t care.” Mark responded flatly. Donghyuck pouted at him and tried to start speaking again before Mark cut him off. 

“So this week you read the text right? For the essay.” 

“I didn’t have time Mark. I was you know busy!” Donghyuck whined and added a wink to implicate that he wasn’t busy with work.

“Hyuck please you have to be joking. Have you even started the essay plan?” Mark asked. 

“No why would I do that when you’re here to help me?” Donghyuck asked with big shining eyes. Mark was dumbstruck and completely speechless. 

“Why would I read some old book when I could spend some time with Sungchan?” 

“Really? You found no time to read a short segment of a book because you were too busy having sex?” 

“Exactly!” Hyuck smirked the truth was he and Sungchan were just close friends but Mark didn’t need to know that! He knew at one point the older boy would admit he found him attractive it was simply a waiting game from now! 

The rest of their hour long session was taken up with Mark going through the essay plan and how Donghyuck should structure it to actually scrape a good grade. Mark also didn’t need to know that Donghyuck had in fact read the extract and done an essay plan but he was just so awful at the subject he preferred when Mark explained it. 

-

Mark was now late to rugby practice. He was all riled up and annoyed that Donghyuck had made him loose track of time. He ran into the pitch to join Johnny still fuming about his last encounter with Donghyuck. 

“Late again Markie?” Johnny joked as he tutted and shook his head.

“Donghyuck held me back AGAIN! He felt the need to tell about his latest sexual conquest and continued to flirt with me despite this.” 

“Ooh someone is in a bad mood! What were you not clinging onto his every word like you were last Friday.” Johnny teased. 

“He’s pushing my limits I swear. Why did he have to be Jeno’s friend!” Mark wasn’t even listening to Johnny’s teasing he just wanted to rant and get on with his warm up. 

“Honestly Mark I don’t see why you find it so annoying he’s just a flirt let him do his thing. With how uptight you’ve been you should really take him up on his offer!” Johnny joked as he warmed up with Mark. 

“John what the hell! I definitely don’t want to sleep with him.” Mark exclaimed.

“Oh he’s in denial John you hit a nerve.” Jaehyun laughed out as he and Johnny gave each other knowing looks. Mark sadly was known too well by his friends. Mark flushed and turned away worried they could tell he was infatuated by Donghyuck. 

“Shut up Jae.” Mark grumbled. His friends only laughed at him before starting their jog around the pitch. 

———

How did it always end up like this. Drunk off his face on a Friday night watching Donghyuck from afar as he flirted with Mark’s friends. The elder was certainly NOT jealous not even a tiny bit. Donghyuck definitely didn’t consume his every waking (and embarrassingly sometimes sleeping) thoughts. 

“Does he always have to flirt with my friends? It’s so annoying.” Mark asked with a roll of his eyes as he watched Donghyuck snuggle into Johnny and Ten. 

“Sounds like you’re a little jealous Mark!” Taeil muttered as he watched Mark glaring holes into the trio.

“Me jealous? I’m not jealous I’m just tired of his antics.” Mark spluttered out. 

“Whatever you think Mark.” Taeil said sympathetically patting him on the shoulder before leaving the younger alone to process what he said. 

“What?” Mark squeaked out before realising Taeil had left him. 

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.” Jaemin said to Mark as he walked past with a sparky eyed Jeno in tow. Mark simply gaped at the statement deciding he was far too sober to be dealing with these feelings. 

-

The group came to the conclusion they were all far too sober so they started a game of ring of fire. It was a lethal game that normally lead to the worst/best nights depending on how you look at it. 

The game was drawing to an end and Mark was feeling a little worse for wear. He watched as Jaemin nudged Jeno softly before looking down to indicate his thumb was pressed to the table. Jeno scrambled to do the same causing Mark to roll his eyes.

Soon however, a smirk formed on his face as he watched a very drunk Donghyuck who was completely oblivious to the quickly approaching doom. 

Lucas suddenly rushed to push his thumb down on the table leaving Donghyuck as the last one who wasn’t partaking. 

Donghyuck practically screeched before he started whingeing and complaining that it wasn’t fair. Soon however, the younger was cringing as he downed the lethal mix of drinks forming in the middle. Poor Hyuck he was probably going to feel so ill. 

Donghyuck seemed to be far more accustomed to the alcohol than Mark thought because the other was running around like crazy. He watched as the younger was dancing to the obnoxious music playing and he began grinding on Renjun causing the other to hit him and spew death threats. 

Mark really was confused by their relationship.  
There was no time for him to dwell on this though.  
Ten stood on the table exclaiming that he wanted tot go to the club. As most of the group tended to follow Johnny and Johnny was madly in love with Ten that was what they did! 

Johnny stood with Donghyuck seemingly keeping the boy interested in some conversation. How come all of his friends could have a normal conversation with the other and it not be weird. Ten joined the pair holding far too many drinks before steering them to the dance floor. 

It seemed all of his group doted on Donghyuck which he couldn’t understand because the younger was a demon. Hyuck was dancing in his utterly mesmerising way. - Wait what? -

He was certainly not leaving room for Jesus when he pulled Yangyang in to dance with him. Renjun joined to dance behind Hyuck. When the younger wriggled his way out of Renjun’s grasp he ended up wrapped in Jungwoo’s arms. Typical Jungwoo style poor Donghyuck was bombarded by aegyo in a club of all places! 

Ten was the one to save Donghyuck pulling him back to dance and chat (a struggle when you could barely hear a shout over the music.) 

He was almost jealous - almost - that Donghyuck could dance with his other friends but only spent time with Mark in their specific sessions. He could see Donghyuck blush as Ten teased him about something and Johnny laughed. Mark honestly didn’t know Donghyuck had the ability to blush. He had never seen the other bashful or flustered before but maybe he just wasn’t capable of making him feel those emotions. 

-

They arrived back from the club in groups some wanted to stay longer and others needed to sleep. Mark was confused as to why the freshers were staying over when they could go back to their university accommodation. Mark had walked almost in a trance back to the house with Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin the latter two had run off the moment they got back to the house. 

Meanwhile Mark was left to deal with the confusing friends. He busied himself making food to satisfy his munchies. 

“Injunie I’m hungryyyyy!” Donghyuck whined and he drunkenly leaned in to try and steal a peck from his best friends lips. 

“Then find yourself some food. What do you want me to do?” Renjun asked sassily. 

“Feed meeeee!” He whined and rubbed his face into Renjun’s neck. 

“Ugh leave me alone you are too drunk I’m going to bed.” 

“I’ll starve though injunie!” 

“The why don’t you ask Mark to make you some food I mean we are in the kitchen. Maybe while you’re at it you can ask to suck his dick as well.” Renjun snickered out. 

“Mmm good idea but he doesn’t want meee I keep trying to make him jealous injun but he pushes me away.” Donghyuck spoke as if Mark wasn’t standing there. Thought I be fair Mark wasn’t even sure he was on the same astral plane right now. 

“I’m not dealing with you today! Have fun Hyuck don’t be too desperate!” Renjun joked. By the time Donghyuck had managed to turn away from the kitchen door to look at where Renjun was standing the elder had left. 

“M-Markie I’m hungryyyy.” He shouted as he galavanted further into the kitchen. Mark raised his head and made a humming noise with a slightly slurred “okay”. Donghyuck sauntered up to Mark to speak into his ear. 

“What you cooking Marrrrk?” He asked right into the elders ear. Mark jumped a little at the contact so close to his ear. 

“Fishfinger sandwich.” Mark muttered. 

“Can you teach me how to make one? You know how much I love it when you teach me.” Donghyuck purred seductively. 

“Yeah right all you do is complain when I try and teach you. ‘It’s all this could be us but you’re too busy actually doing work’. I swear you don’t have the capacity to think with your head.” Mark jibed putting on a higher voice as he imitated the younger. It was such a candid reaction that Donghyuck almost didn’t know how to cope. Why was drunk Mark even hotter than sober Mark. 

He watched a Mark drunkenly tottered about making the interesting combination sandwich. 

“Ughhh now this is better than sex.” Donghyuck groaned as he bit into the sandwich. He was certain sober him would believe the combination was dire and definitely not what he needed but right now it was heaven especially because Mark made it.

“Why is everything about sex for you.” Mark whispered out clearly not intending for Donghyuck to hear. Just before the younger could find a fitting response to fluster Mark they were interrupted. 

“Jesus Christ why is the kitchen so smoky? Mark please don’t tell me you are cooking again? I honestly don’t think the kitchen can cope with you.” Johnny complained as he walked into the room with tipsy Taeil and a horny Ten. 

“John I know I’m shit at cooking but it’s just fish fingers it’s not that hard. Not even I can mess it up!” 

“The smoking oven begs to differ” Taeil commented as he opened said oven and removed a second tray of scorched fish fingers. 

“Wow I didn’t know I put more on!” Mark spoke in awe of his own short term memory. 

“Johnny come on leave that to Taeil to deal with he’s older. Johnny come on pleaseeeee. I need you please.” With each sentence Ten’s puppy eyes grew and his wining voice became more and more desperate. 

“Tennie baby, no I need to clean up the mess first or it’ll be more effort tomorrow. Have a little patience love.” Johnny spoke in his deep sexy voice. For a moment the whole drunken room was entranced by the words before Ten promptly began making kissing faces at the elder. 

“Ew Ten stop you know I hate pda.” Mark spoke trying to cover his eyes with his hands that’s ere full of sandwich. He somehow failed in more than one was at this task as a chunk of his sandwich fell meaning he did end up seeing Ten try and put a hickey on Johnny’s neck as well as making a mess himself. 

“Mark is not wrong Ten you are gross. Johnny take him out and please don’t be too loud you owe it to me because I’m doing all the cleaning up.” Taeil grumbled. Johnny left with a very smug Ten who persisted to cling onto the elder and leave marks across his neck. 

Donghyuck watched the confrontation take place while devouring the food Mark had made for him. He didn’t miss how Mark reacted to Johnny and Ten’s pda. This was an interesting discovery as Mark had certainly not been adverse to watching himself and Renjun snogging just the other week! 

————-

The term seemed to roll on just the same except now Mark was swamped with deadlines. The worry’s of Donghyuck seemed less urgent in his every day life. 

Mark had not had a tutoring session with Donghyuck all week as he had coursework and so the lecturers didn’t want to give the second years a hard time. He thought this would be the break he needed, the period of freedom from the younger. 

However, it seemed the expression ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ was true. He was truly pining over the annoying but handsome Lee Donghyuck. 

He missed the way Hyuck would look up at him in awe when he managed to explain something well. He even missed how the younger would quickly try and cover it up with a crude comment. 

Mark’s whole house were stressed with coursework deadlines and so house parties were off. He couldn’t see drunk Donghyuck dancing or how the younger was always so hyper and lively. Mark felt a small ball of jealousy begin to form in his gut at the realisation that others would get to experience this as the first years were still in party mode as they had no serious deadlines. 

The thought of how Donghyuck’s friends seemed to dote on him too much made him clench his jaw. He was being stupidly possessive over someone he wasn’t with but he couldn’t help it. He felt like an idiot for always turning down Donghyuck’s advances. It had just never been the right time. 

However, now with the fresh thoughts of Renjun, Sungchan, Yangyang, and even Jaemin (who was now dating Jeno) putting their hands all of Hyuck and drunkenly dancing and kissing him. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling jealous.

He was definitely going to try and hit on Donghyuck when he next saw the younger at the end of term. He had a week to hype himself up (and actually finish his coursework but priorities were skewed okay.) 

———-

Their house had prepared a massive Christmas dinner and everyone who was coming was bringing some form of food or alcohol to help feed the whole group. Finally everyone was finished with all of their stressful work at least until January exams. This meant everyone was in the mood to truly kick back and relax. Mark thought today would be the perfect time to tell Hyuck how he felt. After all with liquid courage on his side he should be able to be smooth and confident. 

(Sadly though Mark had never managed that before. Normally he became a mumbling mess.)

After the dinner drinks were flowing freely everyone was enjoying the end of term and getting into the Christmas spirit. After all it would be their last binge drinking fest together till next year! Jungwoo leaped up still clinging onto the bottle of wine he was drinking and loudly exclaimed “let’s play never have I ever!” This was met with many cheers and so the game was started. 

“Never have I ever been fucked by Mark Lee.” Donghyuck said with a pout which only grew when several of his friends drank. He appeared to have no qualms about the crude nature of his question however, was intently interested and hurt by the responses.

“Does it count if you’ve fucked him?” Johnny asked. 

“Yes” Donghyuck responded. 

“No” Mark screeched at the same time. He watched as Johnny and Lucas drank. Donghyuck seemed even more grumpy about this than Mark. 

Following Mark’s mortification, at it being shown how prone he was to sleeping with his friends, he was ready to corner Donghyuck and kiss him. If of course the younger was actually interested. 

His decision was stopped in its tracks however as he saw how the younger was cuddled up on the sofa. Sungchan had his arm slung loosely over Hyuck’s shoulder. Mark’s glare was so vicious he was practically burning holes into the younger’s arm. 

Yangyang was cuddled into Donghyuck’s other side as he laughed and joked with Sicheng. Why would he be so close to Donghyuck if he wasn’t even going to talk with him. How on earth was Mark supposed to separate the younger from his ‘fans’. 

Mark let out a soft scoff as Sungchan moved his arm down to encompass Donghyuck’s waist. How could Hyuck let him get this handsy Mark felt his jealousy boiling over. Why wasn’t he allowed to show Donghyuck affection but this kid was allowed to. He rolled his eyes as Donghyuck squished the younger’s cheeks cooing at him affectionately. 

He decided that leaving the room was the best way for him to cope with his jealousy. 

-

Mark decided he’d spent long enough pretending to be interested in Jaemin and Jungwoo’s high chat. He walked back into their main room with the full intent of ignoring Donghyuck however, the moment he sat down that plan went out the window. 

Donghyuck was tantalising. He danced so mesmerisingly Mark felt his lungs constrict. His mixture of jealousy and attraction was leaving him breathless how could the younger dance like that? Who taught him? Who was he trying to impress? 

Probably stupid Sungchan. 

Renjun and Hyuck seemed to be so into the song that they were drunkenly singing each and every explicit lyric. The Chinese boy rolled his eyes as Donghyuck glanced over at Mark before trying to grab Renjun in order to take his seducing up to the next level. 

“Stop using me as your horny scapegoat and actually go talk to Mark. Hyuck you’re hoe persona is not working stop being a stubborn idiot and just ask him out for fucks sake.” 

“But injunie he’ll say no.” 

“Good it’ll bring you down a few pegs. Your ego is insane at the moment.” Donghyuck faked a hurt expression before retaliating with a slap to Renjun’s ass.

“Hyuck I swear I’ll get you.” Renjun yelled reaching to grab Donghyuck as he ran away. Donghyuck rather foolishly decided to hide behind Mark. As Renjun quickly approached the younger moved to sit in Mark’s lap in order to shield himself from the angry Chinese boy. 

“Mark help me Renjun’s trying to attack me!” Donghyuck whined in a rather cliche damsel in distress tone. 

“Why don’t you ask Sungchan for help I’m sure he’d be willing.” Mark responded coldly trying to push the younger from his lap. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck said with a gasp “are you jealous? Is this anger and bitterness jealousy?” He asked in an exaggerated shocked voice. 

Mark had enough. He took Donghyuck by the arm and muttered a grumpy “come with me.” The elder was so distracted by his adrenaline and alcohol fuelled frustration that he didn’t even notice the knowing and teasing looks from his friends.  
By the time Mark had Donghyuck in his room the anger was quickly melting into sexual frustration (not that this wasn’t the previous cause of the anger.) He pushed Donghyuck up against his door caging him in. Donghyuck looked so small like this Mark could lean forwards and finally kiss his lips - he broke out of his trance however, when the younger’s innocent face lit up in a smirk.

“You’ve pushed all my buttons Donghyuck and now you’ve gone too far.” He growled. 

“That was the plan.” 

“Not a good plan baby.” He said pushing Hyuck up against the wall. Donghyuck looked up at him with a shocked expression before it morphed into a smirk. 

“What are you going to do about it Mar-” Donghyuck jibe was cut off by Marks lips pressing onto his own. 

“I swear Donghyuck you are too hot I’m going die” Mark spoke in between heated kisses. 

“That’s one of the first intelligent things I’ve heard you say!”

“I literally tutor you twice a week how could you say that.” Mark whined completely breaking from his prior seriousness.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little epilogue as a new year gift! 
> 
> I put ensconced in the first line just for you! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Xx

Mark sat on one of the houses sofas chilling with Donghyuck ensconced on his lap. 

“Markie I missed you so much I nearly died not seeing you!” 

Somewhere off to the side Renjun made a retching sound before commenting how Donghyuck had seen Mark despite it being the holidays. You see Mark and Donghyuck’s family homes were close to each other - as it turned out - and so the pair had managed to meet often. 

Mark didn’t respond to Donghyuck’s whining instead he tightened his grip around the younger pulling him in for a hug. 

After the Christmas party where Mark finally showed his feelings the pair decided to go on a date. For once not to talk about Donghyuck’s inability to do English. After that date the rest was history. As it was, Mark and Donghyuck got on like a house on fire - even if they did argue about every little detail! 

“Remind me how you two ended up dating?” Taeil joked. 

“Honestly I don’t even know how it happened.” Mark responded. 

“Don’t lie Mark you were obsessed with Hyuckie since the start!” Johnny said causing himself and the rest of the cohort to laugh as Mark rushed to deny the claim. 

“No that’s not true I...” Mark began but was hastily cut off by Taeil.

“Mark we all knew you like Donghyuck we just didn’t say because it was funny to watch you pine and deny it!” Donghyuck let out a hearty laugh at that before beginning his own comment about Mark. 

“Honestly Mark was so jealous but if he’d just asked me out I would’ve obviously said yes.” 

“But you were always so clingy with people I assumed - no offence babe - that you slept around and didn’t date.” Mark jabbed back in response. 

“I’m going to ignore what you said for now but trust me I’ll get back to that. Firstly I was only clingy with people because I was drunk and wanted to make you jealous.” 

Mark had pulled Donghyuck even further onto his lap placing soft kisses on his lips. The pair were oblivious to the world. They didn’t notice as the group of older students left them to their kissing. 

“Stop being sweet Mark. I haven’t forgotten what you just said about me.” Hyuck grumbled before kissing Mark full of fervour. The pair were making out in Mark’s living room contentedly for several minutes before they were proven from their moment by a voice. 

“Ew you two are more gross than Johnny and Ten. I didn’t think that was possible.” Renjun’s exasperated voice spoke from the doorway. 

———

“Taeil I can’t believe it I’m a simp. Confirmed.” 

“What, are you really that crazy about Hyuck?” 

“Yeah honestly he says anything and I am just obsessed. He asked me for a cup of tea while I was relaxing - but I still got up and made him one. He told me to carry him home when we went out to the bar - and I did!” 

“Oh my god Mark you are in deep!” Taeil said with a laugh. 

“I know I am. Honestly how did it go from toxic pining to love in the space of like two months. He’s crept into my life and now I can’t let him out!” 

“Mark you are such a mess! Have you told him how you feel?” He asked pointedly. 

“Of course not I don’t want to scare him off!” Mark’s voice held notes of desperation and fear. 

“Jesus Mark you are dating it’s not like he’s your fuck buddy! You guys have literally been dating for two months. You went fucking ice skating after exams and did all that gross cuddly couple shit.” 

“I mean I guess you’re right mate!” 

-

“Markieeeee where areeeee youuuuu?” Donghyuck shouted from the entryway of the house. 

“In my room where else would I be Hyuck I live here.” Mark responded snarkily before looking up to see Donghyuck looking sad and loitering in the doorway waiting to enter. 

“What’s wrong Hyuckie?” He asked softly. He reached his arms out as an invitation. Mark was unsure if he’d made the other upset or not so he treaded carefully. 

“Bad day that’s all.” The younger responded while accepting Mark’s offered hug. A small part of Mark sighed in relief that he’d not made a mistake or forgotten something important! However, the elder was concerned. Donghyuck was boisterous and sure he has his peaceful moments but it wasn’t like him to be so down. 

“What happened?” At this question the younger cuddled further into Mark and let out a low sad sound. 

“I failed English.” He admitted not looking Mark in the eyes. 

“Oh Hyuckie it’s okay! You’re a first year don’t stress everything will be okay this is the year where you are supposed to make mistakes.” Donghyuck seemed to relax a little at these words.

“Yeah but it still sucks!” 

“But you did well in your other exams right?” 

“Yeah” 

“Well that’s all that matters you can pass the year and then pick modules you are more suited to next year don’t stress baby!” 

“Ew you are so sappy. I don’t know why I even like you!” Donghyuck responded scrunching his face in disgust. 

“If that’s your way of saying ‘thank you for being supportive’ I’d like to mention that from the start it would have taken a miracle for you to pass English! No amount of effort could have solved your problems.” Mark snarked. 

“Mark how could you!” Donghyuck responded with faux hurt. Mark just smiled at the younger before pulling him closer to place a kiss on his lips. Another peck followed quickly after before Donghyuck took Mark’s face into his hands and deepened the kiss. 

Mark reached down to place his hands on Donghyuck’s waist pulling the younger’s body flush to his own. 

“God - I - love - you!” He spoke in between kisses. 

“Stop being a sap you’ll ruin the moment.” Donghyuck responded before kissing Mark again and pushing the elder to sit on his bed, Donghyuck now effectively sitting in Mark’s lap. “Back to the fun part.” He spoke before pressing his lips heatedly back into Mark’s. 

-

They lay in post coital bliss. Donghyuck had his arm slung over Mark’s chest his head was nuzzled into the elders neck. 

“I love you too you know.” Donghyuck spoke quietly slightly shying away from the words. Mark’s face lit up in a hidden smile and he turned to Hyuck with a smile pulling his body closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of my MarkHyuck writing until what Easter? I don’t know what other days you are expecting fic presents! 
> 
> This is honestly awful but I just needed some time to be sappy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this small update of university au MarkHyuck romance! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos honestly it’s the only positive affirmation I get.  
> Jk  
> Or not...
> 
> Any way I hope you enjoyed it lots of love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this truly awful fic I honestly don’t know if it has any substance to it! 
> 
> Title is from 90’s love of course! 
> 
> The second chapter is a cute epilogue where they are dating and that’ll be out before new year! 
> 
> Honestly I rushed this so much so there is no consistent pacing or plot and there are probably lots of mistakes! 
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are welcome! I hope you have all had a good Christmas and if you don’t celebrate it I hope you are having a good time despite what is going on! <3


End file.
